


Alternate Deaths

by Masked_Chaos



Category: Pikmin (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Read One Big Smash-y Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Chaos/pseuds/Masked_Chaos
Summary: Alternate death scenes for audiomedic's story, one big smash-y family





	Alternate Deaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 



> Here we go, have nothing better to do  
> Do not read this if you haven't read one big smashy family by Audiomedic

As soon as everybody had jumped down into the temple, they immediately knew things weren't going to go well. The remaining fighters started scraping and sliding down a giant rock slide. Some of the heroes were taking the fine, but others took it much much worse. All around Olimar, people got scraped, stabbed, and bumped by the rocky entrance. Olimar was taking it surprisingly well. Sure, there was a scrape or two, but nothing life threatening. Luckily he had a reinforced helmet.

Olimar thought of his wife and kids as he was tumbling down. God had he missed them. He remembered all the times he spent with them, when they laughed, when they cried, he remembered it all. Olimar hoped with all his might that he survived not only this fall, but this whole temple. His family meant the world to him. Why else would he risk his life going to a different plant just for a paycheck? 

What Neither Olimar or anyone else saw was the bottom. The bottom of this giant killer slide was rocky spikes. These spikes were seemingly sharper than Mr. Game and Watch and were coming closer. 

"I'm going to survive this, I'm going to live!" Olimar thought as he was sure he was going to live. He had to survive, he had a family to go back to. As the bottom came much, much closer, the spikes came into view.

"I'm going to survive, for my fa-", were Olimar's last thoughts before he was impaled through the abdomen by one of said spikes. The pain was unbearably as blood started to gush out of his body. 

"Olimar!" Mario yelled out, he had managed to avoid the spikes.

It was too late. As Olimar's pikmin surrounded him, he smiled gently at them. They were like his kids, they were his second family. He gently stroked their stems as he pointed at Mario. With his dying breath, he whistled a signal to his Pikmin. Mario was their master now. They stayed by his side as he soon passed away.

His last thoughts were of his family.

The family he had failed.


End file.
